


Love me instead!

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, NielOng, Ongniel, Romance, kang daniel high school student, ong seongwu high school student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: ong seongwu had a crush on Minhyun since middle school but he was happy just loving him from afaruntil a new guy ( kang daniel) transfers to his class and helps him get his crush





	Love me instead!

Hwang minhyun   
I've had a crush on him since middle school   
He is really tall, handsome and very kind   
He was always in my class but I never had the courage to start a conversation   
I deeply wanted him to approach me first but i never had this opportunity...  
  
I sneak glances at him everyday in class but he never notice me looking at him   
He's always surrounded by his friends   
I wish one day he'd look my way and smile   
  
One day minhyun needed a math book and no one brought it that day luckily I had it with me   
I quickly reached for my bag and got the book but then I saw minhyun holding a math book and thanking the guy who gave it to him   
  
I'm never lucky...  
  
A new kid transferred to our class he was a trouble maker I heard the students talk about him   
He's really tall, has broad shoulders and wide neck   
With his build He looks like a football player not like how the others described him   
  
The new guy greeted the class politely   
" kang daniel sit next to ong seongwu in the back" the teacher guided him to the seat next to mine   
  
I was happy sitting alone but not for long I sighed as the new guy sat near me   
  
Looking at him up close he's really handsome too   
  
He didn't say a word or even greet me his eyes were fixed on the teacher   
  
At lunch time I found that they hung our class pictures in the hall way   
There were many nice pictures of minhyun   
I looked around and no one was watching so I secretly took pictures using my phone   
  
Now I have minhyun's pictures to brighten my day I hugged my phone as I walked back to class   
  
At language class the new guy was sleeping...   
I didn't know what to do so I just didn't do anything   
The teacher didn't even mind him sleeping why should I care?   
  
All classes ended and I saw minhyun going somewhere with his friends I really wanted to follow them I wanted to know where they are hanging out but this new guy is still sleeping and no one seems to care I guess the rumors scared everyone away....  
  
I put my hand on his back and patted him softly " hey.... you should go home now"   
  
He didn't move one bit  
  
Our classroom was empty   
I looked out the window and minhyun and his friends were already out the school   
I must hurry up now if I want to catch them   
I didn't know how to wake him up fast   
I thought whispering might work so I moved closely i put my hand over his ear and whispered in his ear " hey hey kang daniel school is over" I didn't think it would work but surprisingly he jumped up and stared at me   
  
I tried to be calm I suddenly remembered all the rumors about him I stuttered as I said " s-s-s-school is over you should go home" he stared blankly at me   
I ran away   
I should catch minhyun but as expected they already left   
I sighed as I walked back home   
I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and they were getting closer   
I looked back and it was the new guy   
He smiled when I saw him   
He put his hand on my shoulder   
" I didn't introduce myself properly I'm kang daniel" he offered his hand   
  
"Oh .... I'm ong seongwu" I shook his hand   
  
" your hand is very sweaty" he laughed " but so soft too" his fingers were feeling the back of my hand it didn't feel comfortable so I removed my hand   
  
" I hope we can get along well" he waved and walked away   
  
He seemed weird I thought as I walked home   
  
The next day

  
 minhyun wasn't in class I was so worried I heard his friends telling the teacher he was sick   
I really wanted to see him badly I want to know if he was ok   
I know where minhyun lived but going to his place is a bit....weird...   
I was really sad the whole day   
I heard some students screaming it turns out that minhyun came to get his books for tomorrow's test he was in the hall way I ran out  to catch a glimpse of him   
Even though his hair was a little messy and his face was pale he still shined   
I smiled as I saw him getting his books and leaving out the door   
I was still thinking about how minhyun's sick look was also perfect so I wasn't paying full attention to my surroundings   
" you like him don't you?" A voice asked  
" yes" I answered as my eyes were fixed on minhyun's back 

 

I realized what I just did when I heard laughter   
  
Kang daniel was standing next to me and laughing " you like him??" He asked laughing   
  
" no no I wasn't paying attention"   
  
" sure you were only paying attention to him" daniel winked " don't worry man your secret is safe with me I won't tell anyone" daniel was chewing a gum   
  
" it's not a secret and I don't like him I really don't Ok? Don't say anymore weird stuff"   
  
" really?" Daniel's eyes suddenly glittered   
" how can you have someone you dont Like's picture as your phone's background?" Daniel giggled   
  
" WHAT?" I screamed in panic   
" chill" daniel laughed " I didn't go through your phone you got a call on your phone so I looked at it I wanted to hand it to you but I managed to discover something interesting on the way" daniel smiled as he gave me the phone   
  
" so what do you like about him? He looks very normal to me" daniel was following me around asking me all types of questions about minhyun but I didn't answer him

" when did you start liking him?"   
"Do you like his face?"   
"Why aren't you answering me ... I really think you are more handsome than him you could do better he looks fake to me-"   
  
" HE'S NOT FAKE" I didn't know why I shouted   
  
Daniel laughed " sure" he patted my back " you look at him with those loving eyes how could he not see that you like him?" Daniel started thinking " maybe he knows that you like him and he's ignoring you?"   
  
"He's not a bad guy okay? he just never noticed because I sneak glances at him"   
  
"Sneak? More like your eyes are only fixed at him... anyway when did you start liking him?"   
  
" since middle school"   
  
Daniel covered his mouth " that long? Why didn't you confess?"   
  
" I don't know... I'm scared he might reject me"   
  
" isn't it better?" Daniel said   
I stared at him   
" I don't mean the rejection part what I meant is  getting a definite answer instead of loving him one sidedly all this time you could have either dated him or found another partner you know what I mean?... This is what I think"   
  
" i don't know I'm waiting for the right timing to confess to him"   
  
" your telling me for 7 years you didn't find the right timing yet?" Daniel bursted laughing   
  
My face turned red " stop laughing it's not funny I'm really determined to confess to him this year"   
  
" fine you know what I'll help you out since we're friends" daniel patted my shoulder   
  
" when did we become friends?" I removed his hand   
  
" well friends know each other's secrets? No?" He winked   
  
"Just get lost" I pushed him he just laughed   
  
After that daniel started giving me looks and winking at me whenever minhyun passed by   
"Stop it" I pushed him with my elbow   
  
He kept screaming minhyun's name in the hallway and minhyun would turn his head   
I was hiding near the lockers and pulled daniel with me closing his mouth with my hand   
When minhyun left I pushed daniel   
" seriously what's wrong with you?"   
  
" I'm helping you out" daniel laughed   
  
" I don't need your help I'll confess by myself at the right timing which is not now ok? Please don't do anything foolish I beg you"   
  
"I understand I was just messing around... it's nice to see your panicked face" daniel laughed   
  
" is it fun bullying people?" I sighed   
  
" what? You think I'm a bully? Do you really believe those rumors about me? I'm disappointed in you I thought you were different " daniel seemed really angry he walked out of class   
  
He really didn't come back and class started   
I felt really bad maybe I hurt him deeply I should apologize I asked the teacher to go to the toilet and looked for him in the hallways but he wasn't there   
  
I went outside and saw someone sitting under the tree   
Moving closely It was really daniel   
What is he doing?   
" hey daniel" I called him   
He looked up at me

I walked closely " I'm really sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you and... you're eating a burger?" 

" yea I was hungry so I grabbed a burger what's up?" He smiled 

" I thought you were mad at me?" I facepalmed 

" whhhhhhat?" He laughed " I could never be mad at you did you come here to apologize? Omg you are so sweet" daniel hugged me 

I tried to push him away but his hug was getting tighter   
He then let go 

" you're really a nice guy ong a fake like minhyun doesn't deserve you" daniel was sucking a lollipop now

" he's not fake... what do you know? You just transferred here! I have watched him for years he's perfect" 

"Ok then" daniel smirked 

After school daniel took me to a burger shop " you just had a burger and you want another one?" 

" no silly" daniel laughed " look" he pointed at minhyun and his friends 

"Lets go to their side we can hear what they're saying" He pulled my arm 

" no let's leave" I argued 

" how can you love someone without knowing him? You need to know how he really is   
You only see a glimpse of him everyday and you get the delusion that he is perfect what if he wasn't? Instead of living in your fantasies watch him closely and know how he really behave" 

"Ok" 

We were standing right behind minhyun n his friends 

They were ordering food and they asked minhyun to pay " Oh I didn't bring my wallet"   
"Again?" One of his friends argued " you always come up with an excuse when it's your turn to pay" another friend argued " I'm sorry" minhyun smiled 

"See" daniel whispered in my ear " he's not that perfect he is taking advantage of his friends" 

" he's not he really forgot his wallet" I whispered back in Daniel's ear 

We kept watching minhyun and his friends even at school 

Minhyun didn't seem to study and asked his friend to let him look at his paper during the test 

" oh he cheats too" daniel was smirking at me 

" He probably was busy last night" I answered 

" well you should be minhyun's number 1 defender you really defend him well" daniel laughed " or you're just too blind to see his true self " daniel covered his mouth pretending to look scared

A few days past and I was always hanging with daniel he was always pointing at minhyun and I would just watch minhyun with daniel 

" I wish you would love me the way you love minhyun" daniel looked at me while my eyes were fixed at minhyun who was playing football 

" what? Stop joking will you?" I said while looking at minhyun 

Daniel grabbed my wrist his grip tightened around my wrist I stared at him in panic" what if it's not a joke? What if i love you ong seongwu?" He said in a serious tone he looked different not like his normal self 

I gulped " are you serious?"   
"I love you" daniel grabbed my other wrist   
" I hope you can give me your affection instead of minhyun" he pulled me towards him   
Our faces were so close   
Our noses touched   
" will you love me instead of him?   
Even if you don't love me now  
I'll make you love me   
I'll treat you well   
I won't take advantage of you   
I won't make you miserable   
I promise you" he leaned his head his lips almost touched mine but I blocked his lips with my hand 

  
" I'm sorry daniel....I only love minhyun" 

Daniel let go of my wrist "I'm sorry ong I don't know what's gotten into me" he covered his face with his hands " please don't hate me" he looked very worried 

" it's ok daniel I dont hate you" I sighed 

After daniel confessed I suddenly felt burdened it's not that I don't like daniel it's just that I'm deeply into minhyun that there is no room to think of anyone else I don't know how to explain this feeling... it's like my love for minhyun is long and unchanging  that I couldn't accept another love in my life 

Daniel was back to his normal self joking around and spotting minhyun for me but I just pretended I didn't care I didn't want to hurt his feelings I can still steal glances at minhyun when daniel isn't around 

 Our teacher assigned us in groups and I was grouped with minhyun and another 2 students   
We sat in a square table and minhyun was facing me   
I couldn't breathe and I kept sweating I have never was this close to him before 

I had to pass a paper to minhyun but my hand couldn't stop shaking   
I felt embarrassed minhyun just smiled and took the paper 

Minhyun asked for our contact numbers and I gave him mine he said we should keep in contact for our project 

My heart beats were getting faster almost as if my heart would pop out 

I couldn't believe that class was over daniel hugged me from the back " ohhhhh look who got to be with his crush" He laughed " you must be so happy now?" 

My face turned red " i-i I guess" I smiled 

" I'm really happy for you maybe the right timing is just closer than you think" daniel smiled 

" thank you really" I answered 

I worked really hard for my project with minhyun I really wanted to impress him   
I wanted to do well I wanted him to like me   
So I can confess and he will accept me 

I apologized to daniel that I couldn't hang out with him all this week I wanted to focus on succeeding in this project  and daniel was okay 

I showed minhyun the research that I did he was really impressed " wow you did all of this all by yourself you're really great ong" he smiled at me 

My heart skipped a beat 

After that minhyun started noticing me he would turn around occasionally and flash me a smile 

I couldn't believe it ... 

I was so happy that minhyun started liking me 

" Daniel I think minhyun likes me" I was so happy that I wasn't thinking straight 

" how do you know that?" Daniel stopped eating and looked at me 

" you know the project I've been working on I showed it to minhyun and he praised me for it and not just that he keeps looking at me and smiling at me don't you think he likes me?" 

" I guess" daniel was moving his spoon around his plate 

" maybe I should confess now I think he likes me he will definitely accept me" I couldn't help smiling I was so excited 

"Hey..  don't get carried away it's too soon"  daniel stared at me 

" I'm telling you he likes me why should I wait?" I had a big smile " I think he's alone at the library it's the right timing daniel" I got up but I couldn't walk forward Daniel's arms were around my waist he was holding me from the back

" don't go ong stay with me please   
Can't you love me instead?    
Why don't you love me?" He was crying   
" minhyun is not who you think he is   
You only see his good side because you love him but he's not a good guy  
I'll make you happy   
I'll treat you well   
Try me" 

Even though I didn't want to break Daniel's heart but I also didn't want to miss this chance   
" I'm sorry daniel" I apologized as I removed his arms and walked to where minhyun is 

.....  
Daniel's pov  
Daniel cried loudly by himself he kept talking to himself " he doesn't love you ong he knew all along that you like him he looks at you in a disgusting expression when you don't see him .... he's only treating you well because he is using you to ace the project....why are you in love with a jerk?"   
......

I walked fast to the library my feelings for minhyun all of these years were a burden on my heart I finally felt at ease finally I can let them out now finally I can tell the person that I love my feelings 

I called minhyun out of the library he was reading a book and he put his finger between the pages not letting the page he was reading get lost

" hi ong did you need something? The project is going well right?" 

" yea I'm done with the project I already submitted it to the teacher I put our names on it" 

" is that so?" Minhyun's eyes sparkled " good job" he waved his hand and turned around going back to his seat 

" wait" I called him " I have something to tell you minhyun i-" 

"Ong" he interrupted me " there is not much to say you finished the project right? We have no other things to discuss" he smirked 

I was taken aback I didn't expect this reaction from him 

"I'm sorry did i say something wrong?" 

Minhyun bursted laughing   
" I know what you were going to say just now you were going to confess right?   
I knew that you liked me for a while" 

" you...knew?" 

" yea you kept following me everywhere do you think I was stupid? I just pretended I didn't know coz I felt sorry for you"

 Tears rolled down my eyes I didn't notice that I was crying until my vision got blurry 

" are you crying? Well I'm sorry I think it's better for you to know now instead of following me around everywhere I go.. I'm getting tired now... oh and thanks for the project" he sent a flying kiss my way and went back to his seat at the library

My feet didn't have any strength but I continued walking I wanted to disappear.... my tears kept falling on the ground I covered my face as I walked in the hallway I can't let anyone see me crying I'll be a big joke.... 

I went to the bathroom there wasn't anyone there, I cried my heart out.

the door opened I looked up and it was daniel I couldn't help but cry more   
Daniel hugged me his hand was brushing my hair as his other hand was around my back 

"What happened?" He looked at me 

" I'm a fool" I wiped my tears with my finger   
" he knew all along ....he hated me" I covered my face with my hands 

" no you're not" daniel removed my hands   
" you're smart and special minhyun is a jerk and an asshole you're better off with someone who loves you you don't deserve to be dating a low life like him you deserve someone better" 

" I can't believe... that I was in love with a jerk all this time...." Tears never stopped falling I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't 

Daniel hugged me tighter " Ong I know you're suffering right now but it will be alright I promise I'm here for you" 

I was crying on Daniel's chest his shirt was all wet from my tears but he didn't move his hands from my back 

I was a jerk to him before I wiped my tears and looked up at him " im sorry daniel ....i was a jerk to you too I don't deserve a sweet guy like y-"   
Daniel's lips interrupted my speech his lips were already  above mine 

" I love you ong" he cupped my face with his hands   
"I'll always treat you well will you trust me?" 

Tears rolled down my eyes as I nodded to him   
" I trust you daniel" I wrapped my arms around his waist 

Daniel looked up trying to stop his tears   
"I love you" he said " I'll make you the happiest man in the world" he smiled 

We both kissed continuously 

Daniel stopped " wait here okay?" 

I nodded 

He came in after a few minutes he had a big smile

someone else came in 

It was minhyun he had a purple eye and his lips were bleeding   
He bowed " I'm sorry ong I didn't mean what I said please forgive me" 

I was shocked I'm sure daniel punched him and forced him to apologize 

I just nodded my head 

Minhyun looked at Daniel then ran out 

" did you punch him and made him apologize?"   
I asked him 

" that's what he deserves no one hurts my man and get away with it" he hugged me and kissed the top of my head 

" stop" I smiled " you know you can't punch anyone violence is wrong... but I'm letting you get away with it this time"  we both laughed hugging each other tightly 

 


End file.
